RWBY: subject Grimm
by nexus frost light
Summary: All humans and faunus can deal with desecration if they accept who they are but no one can be desecrated and live with the fact that they have a gene of a monster they have been trained to defeat in order to survive. Follow Warren Hex as he live a life as best as he can but changes one night when everyone finds out what he truly is.
1. Chapter 1

**Well thanks for all that voted and by votes I mean the only two that voted and here we go.**

"You called for me sir?" A teen with black hair, blue eyes, a white fedora, and the most noticeable two pieces of grim teeth markings on his collar bone area.

"Yes, Warren." Mr. Schnee said as he stood and placed down two cups while bringing down a drinks. "I have called you here to give you a new job."

"Which is?" Warren asked as he took one of the glass as Mr. Schnee poured him a half glass.

"You are to leave this place in three years and I believe that it is time to give you a real job." Mr. Schnee said as he pulled out two slips of papers. "You are to protect one of my daughters."

"You mean Weiss and Winter?" Warren asked as he checked his left arm. "Okay then I will protect Winter and Weiss, besides they are both attending beacon right now and I will be in the same degree level as Weiss."

"Then it is decided, you will leave once the second school year begins."

"So basically in two years, okay then looks like I have some time to train before I leave." Warren said as he left the room leaving the glass cup with it still half full as Mr. Schnee started working on Warren's transcript.

 **Name: Warren Hex**

 **Height: 5'8"**

 **Gender: male**

 **Complexion: lightly tanned**

 **Hair color: black with silver streaks on the side**

 **Age: 16 (age being entered 18)**

 **Race: half human, half faunus**

 **Weapons:** **Pólemos, two; five finger stainless/carbon steel claws, on each arm connecting to his forearm and fingers, blade length 2.5 feet, total weight of weapon is 25 pounds (11.3398 kilograms)**

 **Social life: none mostly likes to be alone in the library or in a private place doing who knows what.**

Two years later Vale hele pad

'Okay then looks like she is late again.' Warren thought to himself as he heard yelling from a distance. As he looked over all he saw was Winter being pushed around by three guys. 'Damn it.'

"Hey stop it that hurts!" Winter yelled as one of the boys pulled her hair.

"Look at her, she has to be a Faunus, how else can she have white hair and those blueish white eyes?" Another boy said as he pushed Winter to the wall as the others continued to harass her until they heard a loud gunfire.

"Okay put the girl down or else things start to get really nasty." Warren said as the other boys didn't face him but let Winter go.

"Thanks Warren let's get away from them." Winter said as she hugged onto Warrens left arm sending a shiver down his spine.

"You got to be more careful snowflake, you are going to beacon now so I won't be there for you most of the time." Warren said as Winter pinched his side.

"I told you to stop calling me snowflake." Winter said while blushing at the nickname she received when she first met Warren.

One year ago in front of the snowing Schnee manor

"Winter come here I have someone you need to greet." One of the butlers said as Winter looked at the person named Alexander Wilson.

"Who is it Mr. Wilson?" Winter asked as she ran through the deep snow.

"This will be your body guard alongside with your sister." Alexander said as Winter can see a seventeen year old male with a blue and red eyes looking at her.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Winter asked as Warren blinked and Winter saw that his eyes were now blue.

"It's nothing wrong just something that appears once in a while." Warren said as Winter nodded at his statement.

"So you are going to be my bodyguard along with protecting my sister?"

"Yes I am and it is good to meet your acquaintance snowflake." Warren said as Winter looked at him and laughed a bit.

"That's not my name it is Winter and it is nice to meet you too." Winter said as she bowed as Warren returned the bow.

"yeah I know it is your name but I think snowflake is cuter." Warren said as all three of them went into the building to discuss other matters.

Present

"Get ready Winter we are about to arrive." Warren said as Winter looked out to see beacon in all of its beauty as the ship landed Winter and Warren were the last ones to land. As Winter existed she squealed as she saw her sister waiting for here in front of the door.

"Weiss!" Winter shouted as she ran without her luggage to her sister seeing her face surprised as her little sister crashed onto her sending both of them to the ground.

"Winter get off of me you're heavy." Weiss groaned as Winter finally got off of her as Warren came down the ramp with his and Winters luggage in tow. As Warren came down the ramp Weiss saw him with a surprised look on her face.

"Good day Ms. Schnee, how has it been?"

"Hello Warren, why are you here?" Weiss asked as Warren pulled out a letter from Weiss father.

"I am here to give you a message and to be both of the Schnee heiress sister's bodyguard." Warren said as he bowed to Weiss as she opened the letter with rage. As she read the latter she looked at Warren and sighed. "Before you say anything I know, I am not going to protect you both I am just going to be looking out for both of you."

"Okay then good to know that you don't exactly follow orders." Weiss said as she turned around to see Ruby and shrieked a little from the surprise.

"Hey Weiss, who are these two your friends?" Ruby asked as Warren waved at her as she waved back.

"Not really more like family, Ruby these two are Winter Schnee, my sister and Warren Hex the family's personal agent." Weiss said as Warren walked up behind Weiss and gave her a light hug as she sighed that he is still with Weiss's family.

"Hey there you must be Ms. Ruby Rose am I correct?" Warren asked as Weiss moved his arms from her as she walked besides Ruby.

"Warren don't be rude you have to introduce yourself!" Weiss shouted as Ruby moved back a little bit from Weiss because she was shouting next to her ears.

"No, no it is okay and yes I am Ruby Rose team leader of team rwby." Ruby said as she extended her left hand to greet Warren. As Warren didn't meet her hand she looked up to see that Warren was rubbing his left arm.

"Sorry it's just I am not used to my left hand." Warren said as Ruby switched arms and greeted Warren. "So you are the prodigy leader and fighter right?"

"Not really I just had an awesome teacher." Ruby said as she scratch the back of her head while smiling at the memories to of being trained by her uncle.

"Oh so you have Ruby, Weiss here talks a lot about you." Winter said as Weiss looked at her with her eyes dilated.

"Winter I told you to don't say anything stupid." Weiss said as Winter dashed away from the group with Weiss in tow with her rapier in her hand while shooting ice shards at her little sister.

"Is this normal for them?" Ruby asked as she helped Warren with his and Winters luggage.

"Well this is beacon now so this is going to be normal again." Warren said as both of them made their way to the first year introduction ceremony. As they both got there Warren placed Winters things near the entranced and made an excuse to leave the ceremony.

"Hey Ruby I am going to go now I need something to check up on." Warren said as Ruby nodded as she went to the stage to greet professor Ozpin. After a couple of minutes in Warrens walk he found the school's library and walked in to read a book. As he walked in everything was as bright as day he can see every book title name, every person in there. As he was looking at the people he spotted a girl with raven black hair and a bow. 'For some reason I can already smell another cat.' Warren thought as he went to one of the book shelfs to see what to read until he found one that didn't have a name on it and went to sit to the opposite of the female.

'And today is going to start awkward.' The raven hair girl said as she saw someone sit right in front of her reading the same book she was. 'Looks like we have something in common, well might as well-'

"Blake come on we are going to the garden in the back of beacon and I heard-" the blond friend was interrupted when she heard an audible sigh from both Blake and the person that was in front of them.

"You know that it would be better if you can talk in a whisper when in a library." Warren said as the blond walked up to him with a grin on her face as he just looked a little away from the way she was closing in on him.

"Well Blake looked like you have someone to play cat and mouse with."

"Yang stop with the jokes and back away from him you are making him uncomfortable." Blake said as the female named Yang backed away from Warren.

"Fine I will leave you with your new mate." Yang said as she looked at Warren with a shock blushing Blake hiding her face in her book. "So what's your name handsome?"

"My name is Warren, Warren Hex."

"Warren?" someone said as Warren turned around to see another blond woman with a white blouse, a black shirt, glasses, and a purple cape.

"Hey miss Goodwitch do you know each other?" Yang asked as she can see Warren tensed up a little from the sight of the head mistress of beacon.

"H-hi m-m-mom." Warren said as the two girls looked shocked to see that the man they are standing with is the head mistress son.

"Warren it is you." Glynda said as she hugged Warren as he looked around to see that there was really nobody their now only for the two girls he has met today. The hug was good until Glynda broke the hug with a mad look on her face. "Warren Striker Hex where on remnant have you been for the last eleven years!"

"Well you see-"

"It was your father wasn't it, he always wanted you to go to work with him so you can follow in your heritage, sorry girls that you have to hear this but I think it would be wise to leave now if you can." Glynda said as the Yang and Blake left the mother and son.

"Mom there is something I need to tell you." Warren said as Glynda calmed down from her trail of making saying things about his father. "It is about dad, he's dead." Warren said as the room fell silent that they heard a cricket up close.

"You mean he is dead as in no longer with us or without a life." Glynda asked as she leaned in onto her son as he said silent as Glynda just sigh at the moment of silent while taking out her pad to check off her husband name. "Looks like we are now down another huntsmen, do you have what is left of his remains?"

"I only got his survival knife with the family's symbol engraved in it." Warren said as he handed his mother the knife to see that it was freshly sharpened.

"You always knew how to keep things looking new." Glynda said as she took the knife and gave her son one last hug before heading to Ozpin office.

"Well then who knew you were Ms. Goodwitch son." a girl said as Warren turned around to see Blake and Yang.

"Yeah well it was nice meeting you two but I have somewhere to be." Warren said as he was about to walk away but was stopped by Blake.

"Hey how about you go to the garden with us get to know you and so you can know our team." Blake said as Warren was about to answer but was interrupted by Yang.

"Well that settles it to the garden." Yang said as she grabbed Blake's hand and Warrens caller and sped off to the garden.

Beacons garden

"Hey Weiss looks like Yang and Blake are coming and is bringing someone with them." Ruby said as she looked at Weiss who was showing her sister everything on beacon that wasn't on the paper.

"Really I wonder if the person Yang brings is better than the last." Weiss said as she heard Ruby giggled.

"Come on he wasn't that-you know what never mind." Ruby said as she sigh at the way Yang chooses friends until she can see her sister dragging two people one of them being Blake. "Hey look like they are here."

"Really I wonder what other misfortune is going to be coming now." Weiss said as Yang stopped right in front of the three as she let their guess fall to the ground with a grunt.

"Hello everybody we have someone you have to meet." Yang said as she helped Warren up to his feet as Winter and Weiss went up to the guess and hugged him tight.

"Warren are you okay are you hurt?" Winter asked as she hugged Warren tighter as Weiss let go of him blushing a little bit from what she was doing.

"I am fine but you are starting to crush my lungs." Warren said as he tried to pry Winter off of his body but was having trouble when she started wrapping her legs around him.

"Uh Weiss do you know them two?" Yang asked as Weiss was helping get Winter off of Warren.

"Yeah the one hugging Warren is my little sister and the one being hugged to death is Warren, the families' agent." Weiss said as both of them finally got Winter off and was placed on the ground.

"Yeah so why is your agent here at beacon?" Blake asked as she went ahead and got closer to Warren to investigate him.

'There's that same cat smell again, wait a minute is she a faunus?' Warren thought as he automatically sniffed her frightening her a bit.

"Warren what are you doing that is rude." Weiss shouted as she started pushing him back from Blake.

"No wonder I smelled a cat, you're a faunus." Warren said frightening Blake, Ruby, and Yang a bit that they know about people in the Schnee family. "Looks like I have a species relative."

"Wait, what do you mean species relative are you calling my partner an animal!?" Yang shouted as her eyes grew red.

"Well humans are animals too but you see-" Warren was interrupted as Winter started scratching under his chin causing him to purr. "Well now you know so you see I am a faunus."

"Wait one fuck minute; you are a faunus but your mom is Ms. Goodwitch how does that even work?" Yang asked as she can see his tail was actually wrapped around his waist like a belt.

"Well you see-"

"Wait your mom is professor Goodwitch!" Ruby, Weiss, and Winter asked in unison as Warren just sigh.

"Yes my mom is miss/professor Goodwitch and you see my mom is human but my dad is a faunus and if you ask about my faunus trait I have a tail and can have different eyes." Warren said as he unwrapped his void black tail and showing that his eyes can be red and blue.

"Well looks like the cats are out of the bag." Yang said as she heard a groan from everybody.

"Yang never tell a joke like that." Ruby said as she was trapped in a hug.

"Oh come on sis you know you love it you to kitty cat." Yang said as Warren looked at Blake to see her blushing red from the nickname.

"So you two are sisters cool." Warren said as he sat on the ground with everybody. They chatted about what has happened to them over the time they have been separated along with the knowledge of knowing Yang making puns at every chance she gets. 'Note to self don't let self to open in case of a Yang.' Warren thought as he heard his scroll went off. "Weiss, Winter I have to go, Ozpin wants me for something." Warren said as he left the others with a wave.

"He seems nice right Yang."

"Yeah Ruby he does seem nice even letting Winter treat him like he is her pet." Yang said as she scratched Blakes chin getting a shocked reaction from her.

"Well technically he is my pet since he doesn't know how to behave right." Weiss said as her sister was about to say something but was interrupted by a team that was going to the way they were at.

Ozpin office

'Wonder what type of team I am going to have with me for the rest of my time here.' Warren thought as he knocked on Ozpin door.

"Come in Mr. Goodwitch." Ozpin said as Warren flinched at the way his name was changed from Hex to Goodwitch. As Warren opened the door to the office he was surprised to see that the office has moving gears on the ceiling. "Mr. Goodwitch do you know why I have called you here to my office?"

"Oh uh is it because I am new to beacon and that I don't have a team?" Warren said as Ozpin took a sip of his coffee looked at Warren the entire time.

"That is correct and since you are new you are going to be set into an initiation to see if you are as how you are in your transcript." Ozpin said as Warren nodded the idea to show that he is going to be examined to see if is as his mentor has said as he was supposed to be.

"I see so when is this going to be?" Warren asked as Ozpin looked at his papers.

"In an hour or so since the speech was made short so you have time to prepare." Ozpin said as Warren nodded and went off to get his things ready for his exam. "Also it is said that you like to fight dirty."

"Well that is the rules of war there is never a thing called a clean fight." Warren said as he walked out of the office to get his weapons.

"Are you sure he is your son he seems nothing like you." Ozpin said as Glynda walked in with a stern look on her face.

"He inherited more of his father's gene then mine" Glynda said as tapped on her scroll to see who he is going to fight off. "So who are we going to make him face off for his exam?"

"Let set him up with team…CRDL to see what his dirty fighting style is." Ozpin said as Glynda tapped on her scroll to set up the match.

"Is it to see his fighting or is it revenge from when they changed your coffee to decaf last year sir."

"Glynda you already know that answer."

Student changing room

"I can't believe you having your initiation right now this is going to be awesome!" Winter shouted as she went to look at the person Warren was going to fight but found that it would be a team. "A team that would be easy."

"Yeah well let's see if they can catch up with me." Warren said as team Ruby walked in seeing him in his white fedora, a white leather jacket with metal rings going around its arms, blue pants with metallic threading showing the Schnee symbol and his family symbol, black shirt with a white chest piece and a bunch of metal plates protecting his stomach, black boots, and a couple of dust vials strapped around his chest. As the girls see this they were awestruck when they saw that he has let his tail flow out having pieces of metal protecting it.

"Looks like someone's eager to fight." Yang said as she gave a seducing growl at the way he was dressed.

"Well it's not every day you get to fight someone to show your level if aggression you have." Warren said as he winked at Yang who blushed at the statement.

"So then you busy after this?" Yang asked as the others were shocked to see them flirt with each other that easily.

"I would say no but I have a date tonight." Warren said as he walked out of the locker room leaving the girls dumfounded that he has rejected Yang.

"Well then this was a thing." Ruby said as she went to see Yang blushing and smiling at what just happened.

"Come on we have to get to our seats to see how much pain the other team would get in." Weiss said as she was about to walked out the door but was stopped by her sister.

"Well he is fighting a team called CRDL." Winter spoked as the girls' eyes widened to know that he is going fight the most racial team at beacon. As Winter spoked this out the rest of the team dashed out of the locker room leaving Winter in their dust.

Arena

As the girls got to the arena they were glad to see that the matched hasn't started and seeing Warren was checking at the stage and his opponents thinking of a strategy to get this over with as fast as he can. "Hey Weiss, Winter, what is Warrens weapons like?" Ruby asked as the two sisters smiled at the question.

"Just wait and you will see it soon." Winter said as she waved at Warren who waved back with his left hand.

"What about his battle name?" Yang asked as the girls looked a little concerned at that question.

"Well his battle name is coexistent with his semblance, he is known as the shadow demon but others call him the flaming serpent." Weiss said as she looked at Warren who was now talking to professor Goodwitch as she nodded as she pointed him to his place in the arena.

"The match will begin soon weapons and dust enabled first to red losses, are the combatants ready?" Glynda said as the received a nod from Warren and laughter from team CRDL.

"Hey filth sack you are going to wish you went back home to you mom when we are done with you she won't remember you with the face you're going to have." Cardin said as he grabbed his mace and got ready to take Warren down along with his team in their fighting stance. As they got to their stance they were confused to see that Warrens stance was nothing he was just standing there with his hands in his coat pocket.

"Then let the match begin!" Glynda said as soon as the battle started team CRDL came running at the target as he smiled knowing they have fallen to the trick.

"You know you should really see our surroundings before going to a fight." Warren said as he threw out black dust powder from what was in his pocket as it ignited to a cloud of smoke. As the opponent team was stunned by the sneak attack they were thrown out of the smoky area by a force that felt like a hit from Nora's hammer as they got their barring's they can see the smoke clearing to see the same person but with monstrous black metal claws standing on his tail waiting to get a good fight form the others. "Come on now don't be shy, I don't bit…much." Warren said as Dove tried to take a swing at Warren with his sword but was stopped in his placed when he felt a blade closing in on his throat moving back to see the Warren was looking at the claw smiling. The entire students are watching this fight standing still as no one has made a move since they have seen Dove move away from the close call with the blade. "I am getting bored so I am going to end this now." Warren said as the team CRDL fell to the ground holding onto their crotches; moving in a quick pace Warren has knocked all of the members unconscious with a single hit the edge of their jaw.

"Match is over winner is Mr. Hex. I would be looking forward to see you in class with your future team." Ms. Goodwitch said as she walked out of the room with a smile on her face.

"Nice job their Goodwitch." Yang said as she heard Warren groan at the name.

"Please Yang don't ever call me that." Warren groaned as the others looked at him confused.

"Why not?" Ruby asked as Warren scratched his head with a little too much force knocking his hat off to show he has a set of black cat ears with white tips. "Oh my Monty you have cat ears!"

"No wonder you have been wearing a fedora the entire time." Blake said as Warren just smiled at that.

"Not really I just like wearing the fedora it is comfortable to wear." Warren said as he picked up his hat and placed it back on.

"So then are you really busy tonight or was it just an excuse?" Yang asked as she heard Warren laughed at the assumption.

"Like I said I have a date and it is with a bed." Warren said as the rest of the group laughed at his laziness.

"So do you know where you are going to sleep?" Weiss asked as they saw headmaster Ozpin heading their way.

"As the matter of fact Ms. Schnee, Mr. Hex will be accompanying you in your dormitory as a guess until he gets a team." Ozpin said as the girls nodded as he gave them their new dorm location at the other side of the school.

"Well I hope the other room is bigger than the last because if I know anything you Warren are a bed hog." Weiss said she felt a Yang was about to happened.

"So you know how Warren is in bed or was that a one night stand." Yang said as the girls blushed at the joke as Warren just walked away from the group knowing that that joke is not going to die down soon.

 **Well like I said this was going to be a voted story so I am going to try to stay focused on this then my last two stories I have or am still doing and cross is still happening so tell me what you thing with the story and till me if anything should be added to make the story more interesting. Also I have been holding this for a while because of school before the summer started and I have been lazy ever since so yeah. pm me leave a review and enjoy. One last thing warrens weapon is Pólemos which translated from Greek is war.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Season three is almost hear so this story is now consider as an au cause winter is older in rwby so I am keeping it like this. Rwby does not belong to me or to any other only to rooster teeth and to Monty Oum.**

* * *

"Hey Warren, Warren, Warren, Warren, Warren."

"Ruby stop that he isn't going to listen since he is listening to his music." Weiss said as she pulled the earphones out of Warren's ears making a pop sound and letting the sound of his music out.

"What is it Weiss." Warren said as he gently as he could grabbed his earphones from Weiss and hanged them around his neck.

"Ruby wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah uh what is you semblance?" Ruby asked as Warren looked at her with a blank expression as they made it to their team dorm.

"Well you see my semblance is shadow manipulation meaning I can attack and defend myself with shadows and I can also move to different areas by taking form of my shadow and travel with it." Warren said as the team walked into the dorm to see the beds already in bunk beds and that they have a couch ready in there.

"Well looks like they have already taken liberty of having the room ready for us." Blake said as she took the bottom right bunk as Yang jumped to the top right bunk making it shake a bit as it stabilized.

"So you girls had bunk beds last year?" Warren asked as he looked out the window to see that they had a lovely view of beacons garden.

"Yeah we had to make a makeshift bunk beds out of books and rope." Ruby said as she tried to climes the top left bunk but was having trouble getting on.

"So this was the same way you all slept?" Warren said as he made a shadow to help Ruby up her bunk.

"Yeah I am surprised that we survived this bedding arrangement." Weiss said as Warren walked to the couch a plopped on it.

"I don't know about you four but I am going to take a nap before someone comes through that door for something." Warren said as he placed his fedora over his face and started to drift to sleep.

"Wait a minute, Weiss if he controls shadows does that means he can hear through them?" Blake asked as Weiss got to her bed and started to do some light reading.

"Why don't you think it was hard to keep secrets back at my home?"

"So what secrets did he learned?" Yang asked as she leaned over her edge of her bed and try to scratch Blake's ears but was met with a slap to the wrist.

"Well there was the time I secretly kept a dog in my room." Weiss said as she heard a knock on the door.

"It's open!" Ruby shouted as their friends came in. "hey guys what's up?"

"Nothing just wondering what you four are up to." Jaune said as they heard someone coughed and looked at Weiss. "Is there something you like to say to me snowangle?"

"Yes one of them is stop calling me that and the second is actually the five of us." Weiss said as she saw Nora walking to the couch without seeing warren.

"Really who is the other member?" Nora asked as she lumped to the couch but heard someone grunted underneath her.

"The person you are sitting on Nora." Yang said with a smirk as she looked down to see that she was sitting on someone and moved off of him and saw cat ears, reaching to touch them as she close enough she was pulled back by Ren as black spikes came out of his shadow.

"Yeah I should have warned you about that." Weiss said as she walked over to Warren and plugged his nose as he tried to shake off her hand.

"What do you want Weiss?" Warren asked as he heard some laughter going on about how his voice sounds like when his nostrils are plugged.

"Wake up we have guesses and you have to greet them." Weiss said as she let go of Warren nose as he stood to his full height.

"Fine, hello there, my name is Warren Hex, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Warren said as he bowed towards them only to have two out of four meet his bow. He looked at them until he felt a tap on his shoulder to see Weiss pointing at her eye. "Okay I see you are sort of confused to see that I have two eye colors."

"They look so awesome!" Nora said as she ran up to Warren to have his eyelids spread opened for her to look at them. "This is so cool they are different colors it is not every day to have someone with two different eye colors." Nora said as she was pulled away by Ren.

"Sorry about that, that was Nora, my name is Lie Ren, and her name is Nora Valkyrie." Ren said as he felt Nora got on top of his back still looking at warrens eyes.

"Right so you two must be Jaune arc, and the famous Pyrrha Nikos." Warren said as he turned to the other two and can see that Jaune is frightened by the way he know their names.

"Yes we are and you must actually be Weiss bodyguard." Pyrrha said as warren can see Jaune straightened himself out from pure fear.

"Yes I am and how do you know I am her bodyguard?" warren asked as he felt someone jumping onto his back turning his head around he can see Nora trying to touch his cat ears. "Go ahead." Warren said as Nora released a squeal as she started messaging his ears making him purr.

"Well you see Weiss here talked about you from time to time saying that you where he first friend that showed her the Faunus heritage you live in." Pyrrha said as Warren nodded at her saying before looking at Weiss.

"You talk about me?"

"Yeah what can I say you are the strongest out of all of us so why not give you some respect?" Weiss said as she walked up to Warren before turning away to look at Jaune. "And before you say anything else arc, he is here so if you want to be found again stop calling me snowangel."

"Y-yes mam."

"Okay since that is over how about talking about what we did over our break?" Ruby asked as everyone nodded except for warren who decided to go back to sleep. "So then what did you guys did during the break?"

"Well Ren and I went back to our hometown and we have our families make a homemade meal for the entire village." Nora said as everyone looked at her like she was someone different. "What."

"Nora are you okay you sound like you actually matured a little." Yang asked as she heard Nora eating a bag of candy out of nowhere.

"My grandmother has been training Nora to contain her energy so right now she is going to be like this until she forgets or is in battle." Ren said as he took out a sharpening stone along with storm flower.

"Well I did nothing during the break." Jaune said as looked down onto his shield.

"You are lying ." Warren said as he frightened everyone except Ren and Weiss as she sighed that he is doing his thing.

"W-what do you mean by that?" Jaune asked as he moved further away from him out of fear.

"You have been training in your swordsmanship and your dad has been forcing you to take your sisters out so you don't get hurt or else they will kill you." Warren said as he was hit with a book on the side of his head by Weiss.

"H-how did you know that?" Jaune asked as he felt a hand on his should. Looking to the side seeing Pyrrha with a smile and a little concern for him.

"Well my semblance is shadow manipulation so I control shadows which means I can also mean I can see minimum of the persons memory though his or her shadow and I got to say try to keep your grip on the sword a little bit loose bit make sure that you still have a tight grip on it."

"Y-yeah sure." Jaune said as he relaxed a bit before looking at Pyrrha for her story.

"Well I did the usual." Pyrrha said as everyone else looked at her before continuing on.

"So Blake what did you do during the break?" Yang asked as she looked at Blake who was busy reading one of her books.

"Nothing just help Ms. Goodwitch in the library."

"Right so what about the both of you?" Yang asked as she pointed to Weiss and Warren as he sat down behind Weiss as his tail plays with her hair.

"Well I spend the break at my mother's estate getting the usual lecture about who I should marry if Warren ever agrees on one of my suiters." Weiss said as everyone looked at warren who was busy looking over his scroll and marking out every suiter Weiss has.

"Really is he that protective of you?" Ren asked as he looked at warren with a questionably look.

"Well what about you Warren?" Ruby asked as she looked to see that his tail is now entirely covered in Weiss hair.

"I did nothing much except keeping an eye on Weiss through her shadow and basically baby sit Winter." Warren said as he felt like he was forgetting something. "Shit I will be right back I have to give something to Winter."

"Okay remember they are in the barn so they will be sleeping on the floor with everybody!" Weiss said as warren walked out the door.

"You like him don't you Weiss?" Nora asked as Weiss looked at her with a mad red blush across her face as she looked away before the others can see her reaction.

"Let me guess is he too dense to figure it out." Yang said with a smirk on her face as Weiss just stayed quiet from the answer.

In the barn

"Really Winter, I can't believe that you are that talented like your sister." A girl with dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and in all gray pajamas said as she was laying down on her hammock she made out of her mat.

"Well I am not that great I just had a great teacher." Winter said as she felt someone tap her head, turning around her saw Warren with an assortment of things.

"Hey Winter you need anything before bed?" Warren asked as he noticed people are looking at him with a smile and some making different faces.

"Hey Weiss who is this handsome fella?" The brunet said as she jumped out of the hammock landing next to warren.

"Right Warren meet Helen, Helen meet Warren my teacher and body guard and also a student here at Beacon." Weiss said as Helen was dumbfound by the fact her teacher was a teen and someone that is going to be a student here.

"So this is your body guard, I thought he will be someone…..scarier." Helen said as Winter just shrugged and looked at Warren.

"Hey Warren mind brushing my hair?"

"Not at all snowflake." Warren said as he sat behind Winter and started brushing her hair while some of the males started laughing at him while some started envying him.

"So what is your full name Warren?" Helen asked as Warren started rolling winters hair into a bun.

"Well my name is Warren S. Hex." Warren said as he placed in two pins into her hair to keep it in place for the night.

"Well what does the "S" stands for?" Helen asked as they heard someone starting a fight.

"It stands for striker and-"

"What is going on here?!" Ms. Goodwitch shouted as she saw Warren sitting behind Winter adjusting the pins in her hair. "Warren what are you doing here and why are you messing with Ms. Schnee hair?"

"Just came over to give Winter her pills and since I am here I asked if she needs anything else." Warren said as he gave Winter her pill bottle.

"What's with the pills for?" Helen asked as she looked at the pill bottle.

"It is nothing just something to help me sleep." Winter said as she took a pill and started to daze off to sleep.

"Warren what is the pills really for?" Glynda asked as she looked at the bottle description.

"It is to actually help her aura stabilize in her sleep." Warren said as he felt his scroll go of. "Hello?"

"Warren help us, Weiss is going to kill us!" Yang shouted as he heard screaming and some things breaking in the background before the line went dead.

"Well it was nice meeting you Helen but I have somewhere to be right now and please take care of Winter when I am not there for her." Warren said as Helen nodded as Warren started to sink into the floor as he gave Helen the stare.

Team rwby dorm

"Okay what is going on here?" Warren asked as an ice spike just clipped his left cheek.

"Warren help Nora said something and now Weiss is trying to kill us!" Ruby said as she took shelter behind Warren as Jaune body was thrown next to him seeing a new record of how many ice sickles can be held in one person's body.

"What did Nora say?" Warren asked as the rest of team rwby and jnpr took shelter behind Warren as he used Jaune as a meat shield.

"Well Nora said something about showing more skin and probably letting him peek to see is he likes what he sees." Blake said as Warren looked at all of them with a confused expression on his face.

"Really I thought it would be Yang that would say that considering how much I have learned about you in just one day." Warren said as he threw Jaune to a side while stopping another sickle the was heading to his head while releasing his aura making everybody feel small to how much his aura is showing. "Weiss put the toothpick down."

"It is not a toothpick!" Weiss shouted as she rushed warren only to be intercepted when he jabbed three fingers to her stomach causing her aura to give way as she fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Now then let just calm down Weiss don't become your father." Warren said as everyone noticed Weiss stiffened from the fact she was becoming her father. "Okay everyone go ahead and take your seat while I work on Weiss." Warren said as he picked up Weiss and placed her onto her bed while placing her head on his lap placing one of his hands to cover her eyes.

"Uh what did you did and what are you doing?" Jaune asked as everyone noticed that Warren started transferring his aura to his hands as the one left open started moving to Weiss chest as his aura started to form a more concentrated energy.

"Right now I am releasing Weiss aura because what I did was that I locked it by hitting one of the aura chambers to stop her from hurting herself." Warren said as he looked down to see that Weiss aura has been released from what he has done.

"So you are an aura medic." Ren said as Warren nodded as he removed his hand from Weiss to see that she has fallen asleep in the span of 2 minutes.

"well at least she isn't killing me for what I did but she will wake up with a sore body so I am just going to get to the couch and-" warren was cut off when he looked at the couch to see that it was already destroyed by fire. "Well shit she must have been really piss."

"Yeah sorry about that the fire was me." Yang said as Warren sighed as team jnpr got up.

"Well it was nice catching up with you four and it was nice meeting you Warren you are an interesting fighter hope we get to know more about you." Pyrrha said as the rest of the nodded and said their fare wells to one another.

"Well then it was nice meeting them but the question is this." Warren said as he looked at the girls to see that all of them have already changed to their pj's even Weiss even though she is fast asleep.

"What would that question be?" Ruby asked as she placed on her sleep mask as she laid down onto her bed.

"Who do I share bunks with?" Warren said as all of the girls sat up at the fact that Warren doesn't have a place to sleep anymore.

"Not with me!" Weiss shouted as she laid back down getting ready to sleep.

"Why not ice queen?" Yang asked as she smirked at the idea of both of them sleeping with each other.

"For one he is a bed hog." Weiss said as she turned to her side.

"Weiss we were ten when that happened and I do not hog the bed." Warren said as he looked at the others who were thinking except for Blake who was ready a book.

"Well I can't because I was told I kick in my sleep." Ruby said as she looked at Yang who was laughing.

"I can't either because I hog the bed." Yang said as Warren looked at Blake as she sighed and move a bit to let him sleep with her.

"Thanks Blake."

"No problem." Blake said as Warren sat up taking out a book and a pair of reading glasses.

"Hey you two we don't want to wake up tomorrow morning with litter of kittens." Yang said as she felt something hit her side lightly to see something that will haunt her for the rest of her life.

"You know Yang that was the less and if not the worst thing you have ever said." Warren said as Yang looked at what she saw was that both Warren and Blake were covered in darkness at their eyes could be seen with killing instinct.

"Warren go to sleep remember you have to support winter tomorrow for her initiation." Weiss said as she gave Warren a stern look as he sighed.

"Fine but remember Weiss, I can go for days with just an hour of sleep, come on Blake, I will be your pillow." Warren said as he slithered to Blake bed as Yang saw Blake blushing at what he said.

"R-right." Blake said as she went down to bed with warren placing her head onto his left bicep causing him to shiver. This didn't go unnoticed as Blake turned to face him. "You okay?"

"Yeah just not use to having another person making contact with my left arm." Warren said as he shifted his arm so that Blake was now laying on his shoulder. "Night girls."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

"Goodnight."

"Sleep well."

"You too kitten." Warren said as he lightly wrapped his left arm around Blake as they all drifted to sleep.

The next morning

"So how do you think we are going to wake them up?" Yang asked as her Ruby and Weiss looked at the still sleeping pair.

"I think I know." Weiss said as Yang and Ruby looked at her going to the bathroom taking out a bucket of water. As Yang and Ruby where suppressing their laughter as Weiss got to place ready to douse them.

"Weiss if you wake me up with the bucket like when we were kids I will haunt you to no end." Warren said as he was suddenly drenched head to toe in water with Blake waking up in alert of being frightened by an unsuspecting water attack.

"Come on wake up you two or else we are going to miss breakfast." Ruby said as Warren and Blake got up with their hair covering their eyes.

"Weiss what have I told you about the bucket?" Warren said as he activated his weapons.

"Oh please Weiss has told us how kind hearted you are when it comes to pranks like this." Yang said as she placed a hand on Warrens shoulder.

"True but that was years ago and Weiss remember I am nicked named the flaming serpent, right?" Warren said as Weiss started shrinking as warren clash his weapons together igniting sparks all over his body.

"Warren please not here we do not want to have to renovate this room due to fire damage." Weiss said as Warren stopped scratching his claws together.

"Fine but I still need to dry up so get the bucket ready." Warren said as Weiss stepped back with the bucket as the others got the idea so they took cover once Warren clash Pólemos together igniting his jacket in a body of purple flames drying his clothing and all of the water that was in the room leaving everything fuzzy.

"Okay I think that will do." Weiss said as she splashed Warren with the bucket leaving the flame in its original color.

"Thanks."

"How did you do that?" Ruby shouted as she saw everyone with fuzzy hair as she was trying to conceal her laughter.

"Ruby what are you-" Blake stopped mid sentenced to see what she was laughing and saw Yang with an afro as she was snickering at the sight. "Never mind."

"What are you two laughing about?" Yang asked as felt her hair with a panic look.

"Here yang use my comb." Warren said as he handed her his brush as she took it without blinking.

"So once we all have our hair fix let head out to breakfast." Warren said as he shacked his head fast and once he stopped his hear was back to normal.

"How did you do that?" Ruby asked as she started shaking her head fast but ending up getting dizzy.

"Easy its (anime logic) because I always have my hair slick with grease." Warren said as Ruby touched his hair and felt it oily.

"Oh will that is actually easy now do you have another comb?" Ruby asked as Warren searched his bag and brought out another comb.

"Why do you another comb?" Blake asked as Warren chuckled.

"You will be surprised by how many combs Winter losses every time." Warren said as he started walking out of the dorm after handing Blake and Weiss a comb for each as all of them got to work.

Cafeteria

'Huuu, man I am bored wonder what there is to eat.' Warren thought as he entered the cafeteria to see that the room was full of monitors showing all of the first years that have entered and a single monitor that replayed all of the other students' initiation one being Warrens fight yesterday.

"Hey Warren I saw the battle you did yesterday and it was awesome!" Someone said as Warren turned around to see Helen was there.

"Thanks they were nothing really they are just too cocky in their fight so they left themselves wide open." Warren said as he waved at winter who just came in through cafeteria doors.

"Hey you two how was your morning?" Winter asked as looked at one monitor to see team rwby especially seeing Ruby decapitate a nevermore.

"I got to say that chick is powerful." Helen said as she looked at Warren and saw him smiling. "What got you smiling all of the sudden?"

"Nothing just the thought of Weiss teaming up with someone that is two years younger than her." Warren said as he took two steps backwards as he saw Ruby went flying past him.

"Ruby I told you that you can't get the better of him that easily!" Weiss said as she stopped next to Warren as winter was helping Ruby up.

"Hey Weiss where are the other two?"

"Blake is waiting for Yang so she doesn't get anyone hurt." Weiss said as she felt someone poke her shoulder a she turned around to see the same girl Warren and Winter were talking with.

"Uh h-hi I am Helen Gekido, you must be Weiss Schnee, I heard a lot about you from Winter." Helen said as she extended her hand as Weiss returned the shake.

"Well hello Ms. Gekido, I am guessing with all of the dust that you have on you you're a dust user." Weiss said as Helen nodded at the statement as an announcement started up.

" _To all first year students this year, the initiation will begin in an hour so all students get prepared for your initiation."_

'A course mom is always the type of person that wants things to get done with.' Warren thought as another announcement came up

" _And would Warren Hex come to beacons cliff this moment that is all."_

"Well looks like I am off see you four latter." Warren said as he gave them a rock sign as he walked out the door.

"Why did he gave us a rock on sign?" Ruby asked as she looked at Winter.

"It not a rock on sign it is sign-language what he said with it is. I. love. You." Winter said as she noticed that she was still holding onto Ruby's hand as they both blushed from the fact that they were standing close to each other.

'Damn it Warren you planned this!' Weiss thought was she sighed heavily at the idea of Warren playing cupid.

Beacons cliff

"So you wanted to see me?" Warren asked as he saw Glynda and Ozpin talking about something.

"Glynda listen to me I know that the forest is not safe this year but it is the tradition of the school." Ozpin said as he turned around to see Warren was standing there and guessing her heard all of this. "How much did you hear?"

"All of the part about the forest is not safe and I am guessing you need me to clear out parts of it so there can only be some casualties and some challenges?" Warren asked as Ozpin nodded as Glynda has that protective look on her face.

"Warren do not do this no one knows how much danger there is in the forest now." Glynda said as Warren placed on some shades and got to one of the pads.

"Don't worry I got a trick of my sleeves." Warren said as he was randomly shot into the forest.

"Ozpin, I swear if my baby doesn't come back in one peace it will be on your head."

"Glynda have faith on your son even after you haven't seen him for so long." Ozpin said as he looked at his scroll and see that Warren is mowing down all of the Grimm's that are getting in his way.

Emerald forest

"I thought this was going to be a better challenge." Warren said as he saw a pack Beowolves on his six.

' **You know he is just searching for your skills right?'** A voice in Warrens head said as Warren gave a frustrating sigh.

"You know Anarchy this would be better if you don't bitch about everything there is." Warren thought as he summoned a barrage of black spikes killing the Beowolves instantly.

' **I do not "bitch" I just disagree with everything. Besides how is the arm doing?'**

"The arm is doing okay just the odd feeling when other people touch it." Warren said as he looked around and saw a cave with a glowing light in it. "Oh shiny shine."

' **You really are a child sometime.'** Anarchy said as Warren started walking into the cave looking for the light.

"Found it." Warren said as he sees a glowing stone embedded on the wall.

' **I don't trust this.'**

"Neither do I." Warren said as there was a snapping sound behind him as he turned around he sees a full grown Deathstalker glaring at him.

' **Shit?'**

"Nope lunch." Warren said as he formed his claws into shock gantlets punching the grim in the eyes causing it the stick the caves ceiling causing some rocks to crash down.

' **so are you going to let me eat this time or are you just kidding like four years ago?'** Anarchy asked as Warren jumped over the Deathstalker stinger as it is now embedded in the cave wall.

"Really you are still on that. Look I am going to let you eat but do not take over like the last time." Warren said as he changed his gantlets into wrist mounted guns shooting at the grim in the bottom flesh that is showing.

' **Fine just say the words.'**

"Wish pleasure." Warren said as he stopped his firing and changed his weapons back into claws scratching into his left shoulder pieces. "Fade to darkness."

Sometime later

"Mr. Hex mind is you stop gnawing on the bone now."

"Sorry Ozpin just got curious about oh it is." Warren said as the rest of the first year students looked at him with a surprised look. "What?"

"Mr. Hex can you please clean yourself up before some of the other students loses their breakfast." Ozpin said as Warren looked down on himself to see himself covered in grim blood.

"Fine but I still don't know where the baths are." Warren said as Ozpin pointed his cane at him with a map of the school. "Thanks."

* * *

 **Finally done with this I have been getting less sleep now so I am having some writers block and to Twixst of the slough you have only have part of it right and to others I am not going to say what type he is and I am going to say Anarchy is not going to be in the story that much so this i signing out and remember to leave a review and tell me what it is like.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here we go Winters initiation and Warren somewhat acting like a kid so yeah. RWBY does not belong to me but to roosterteeth.**

"Greeting students right now you are about to take the team selection exam and so forth the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin said as the students looked from side to side thinking about who they thought would be a good partner to have. "As you all are going to be in the forest you all will need to head north to an ancient ruin building to gather the artifacts you will need in order to be assigned to your teams, now then any questions?" Ozpin asked as most of the students raised their hands as Ms. Goodwitch pressed a button on her scroll to launch out all of the students flying in different directions.

"You are actually right about this Ozpin; it is fun to launch then when they don't know about it." Ms. Goodwitch said as she looked at her scroll to see that most of the students were praying while losing altitude. "Ozpin have you told them how they are supposed to land?"

"I knew I was forgetting something." Ozpin said as he just took a sip of his infinite coffee out of his signature mug.

 **Emerald forest with Winter**

'Out of everything that was supposed to happen today the first was that being launched off a cliff side.' Winter thought as she thought about how she was going to get down as safely as she can. "Okay then look like I am going to need to pull a Warren." Winter said as she pointed her body to the ground heading for a tree as she activated her semblance to fade trough the tree while also slowing herself down. "Thank you Warren for not being a jerk with my training. Now then where to go?"

"Well that would be better if you have a partner with you." A feminine voice said as Winter turned around but saw no one. "Up here." The same voice said as Winter looked up to see Helen with a view of her almost see-through pink panties.

"Oh h-hey Helen uh n-nice panties." Winter said as a massive blush spread across her face as she felt Helen heat from where she is.

"S-shut up….can you help me down?" Helen asked as Winter looked around to see they have landed in an area with a couple of vines around them. At that moment Winter has gotten an idea. After a couple of minutes things have turned to a different way than Winter thought as another student with his partner walked by and saw that Winter has one of her legs holding her upside down with shorts covering herself next to Helen that somehow been made into a cocoon by the vines.

"Hey their ladies need any help?" One of the guys asked as he stabbed his sword to the ground while leaning on it.

"Bro I think it will just be better to get them down without asking." The other guy said as he instantly appeared to the tree the girls were stuck at as he took out his weapon that is a baton blade and cut both of the girls down while using his semblance to slow down their decant.

"Thanks for the help." Winter said as everyone heard grunting as they turned to see Helen worming to get her weapon in her mouth.

"Don't worry I...got….thiiiis." Hellen said as she got her hidden knife into her mouth.

"Okay let me help you there." Winter said as she took the knife from Hellen and started cutting the vines from her body.

"Okay well I think it would be great to introduce each other well name's Hunter Fang and this is my brother Jack Fang." Hunter said as Jack waved with a sly smile.

"Well it is nice to meet you two the names are Helen Gekido and the one in white and blue is Winter Schnee." Helen said as she saw Jack move towards Winter with a grin.

"Well Winter looks like you got yourself lucky to be on a team with a great leader." Jack said as he flexed his chest to show his muscle control.

"Jack stop come on she is a Schnee pretty sure she will send you away with a new place to put your tail." Hunter said as he saw Jack slumped down as he turned to hunter slinging an arm over his brother shoulder.

"Dude not the time for you to be a smart ass about this look if I can have a go at this chick I will let you have her when I am done with her." Jack said causing his brother to redden with anger at his brother ambition.

"Well that is kind of rude of you to talk about someone who was trained by a faunus and before you asked he taught me how to use my senses to its full potential." Winter said as Hunter and Jack flinched that she heard them.

"I am so sorry about my brother he doesn't know how to behave himself." Hunter said as Jack growled at him.

"That is okay my master taught me this so I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Yeah especially since he is here and that he never taught you how to make a sling out of vines." Helen said as Winter sulked at that statement.

"Well mind telling us what happened that got both of you stuck like that." Hunter said as both of the brothers saw that both girls faces red.

"We would like it better between us." Helen said as they all started walking to their destination.

"So you both are dog faunus?" Winter asked both of the brothers scratch their heads.

"No you see I am a dog faunus while my brother is a wolverine." Hunter said as Winter looked at Jack and saw that his hair has a mixer of darker and lighter color of brown.

"Okay Winter since you asked us a question how about we ask you a question." Jack said as Winter just sighed.

"If you want to try to date me fat chance because I am actually gay." Winter said causing Jack to abruptly stop walking and fall to the ground.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You are actually gay!?" Helen asked as Winter sighed and nodded her head. "Well then did you like the view from earlier?"

"Shut up." Was all Winter said as the group continued to the temple without anything getting in their way. As they made it to the temple they were met with something they would thought was something nice. All of the other students were sitting on the ground with no artifacts to be collected.

"Hey why is everybody siting around for!" Jack shouted getting some of the others attention while the rest just ignored him doing what they were doing.

"Read the sign on the tree next to you and you will see." One of the many students said as Jack looked at the tree and reads it to his brother, Winter, and Helen.

"Okay let's see don't go anywhere; sit down and wait for someone to get to you; this is a new and first time we are going to have a man vs group fight for the initiation." Jack said as he looked at the rest of the group.

"Well then looks like we wait." Helen said as she heard a dust-ship engine. "Never mind."

"Okay so look like we are going to have to fight someone….finally I have to fight someone!" Jack screamed with a wicked smile on his face.

"Okay students listen up!" A man said as the students looked up to see a fat man with an ax-gun by his side. "Since this is your first time fighting someone we will have a match of one vs many and so the person you are fighting is a new student this year and is a second year student." The fat man said as the students got to their fighting stance.

"Remember Winter keep you stance low when fighting." said a strong voice as the speaker came out of the ship.

"Wait a minute, Warren?" Winter asked as the figure stepped out all in black as his skin was made out of shadows and his eyes red.

"Yes and no, remember me sweet cheeks."

"Oh god." Winter said as she face palmed her face from the memories. "Hello Shadow."

"Yup what's up?" Shadow said as he looked at the group of students where were holding their weapons with enough force to cause their knuckles to turn white.

"Winter mind telling us who that is?" Someone asked as Winter slumped down.

"This is Shadow and I mean a real Shadow. He is the shadow is Warren Hex and this one is the most perverted one out of everyone." Winter said as she lifted up her skirt to show shadow that she is wearing shorts underneath.

"Damn I thought she would have forgotten." Shadow mumbled to himself as he got into his fighting stance as the Winter got her sword ready. "Okay let's see what all of you are made of." Shadow said as he rushed one of the students and dropped kick him in the face. As this happened no one was prepared for shadow to move this fast. Once the student has hit the ground shadow didn't waste time into attacking the other students.

Beacon cafeteria

"So then that is Warrens shadow fighting the first years but Warren is here at beacon doing something while he is without his shadow and his shadow is without its host body?" Ruby asked as Weiss nodded at that confusing statement.

"So….where is Warren?" Yang asked as they heard someone walk in and saw Sun and Neptune. "Hey guys over here."

"Hey guys what are you all doing and where's Blake?" Sun asked as Ruby and Weiss pointed at the monitor showing a student getting beaten by another student.

"Blake is probably in the library." Ruby said as Sun nodded and sat next to Yang while Neptune sat next to Weiss wrapping an arm around her.

"So who is the guy all in black?" Neptune asked as Weiss stiffens a bit.

"Well that is Shadow. He is my friends' shadow." Weiss said as Neptune and Sun looked confused at her. "It's complicated."

"You can say that again." Warren said as the others jumped a bit and saw that Warren was standing next to Blake with his hat on her.

"Oh hey Warren you scared us a bit." Ruby said as she kept her eyes locked oh his cat ears.

"Yeah well I had to shower because of a little incident in the forest." Warren said as he sat right across from Ruby as he leaned forward so she can pet his ears.

"Warren please tell me you didn't defecate in the forest." Weiss asked as Ruby moved her head to look at Weiss.

"Defecate?"

"It means taking a shit and no Weiss I didn't defecate it was only one time and this one was because I had to get myself out of a Deathstalker stomach and I got this as a reward." warren said as he took out a piece of Deathstalker armor.

"Whoa how is that not disappearing?" Neptune asked as warren smiled.

"Well my dear Vasilias my semblance is shadow manipulation and Grimm's are made of the negative energy that emits from others and the reason this is still here is because I am feeding it my dark, negative emotions while it is covered in a thin layer of shadows." warren said as Weiss looked at him with a sad expression.

"Whoa that is badass but are you always in a bad mood?" Sun asked as Warren just chuckled.

"Not really I am always laid back. And sorry for not introducing myself." Warren said as he stood up receiving a groaning dismay form Ruby. "The name's Warren S. Hex, current residence in teams RWBY dorm and childhood friend and bodyguard to Weiss Schnee." Warren said as he bow to Sun and Neptune.

"Oh, uh h-hi I didn't know we were in the presence of one of Weiss's friends." Neptune said as he stud up to shake his hand but froze when Warren took out his right hand instead his left.

"I tend to go with the right hand when meeting people and when I meet Weiss's first boyfriend." Warren said as Weiss and Neptune blushed from the statement.

"Damn Neptune, I didn't know you can blush that bright." Sun said as Yang and Ruby laughed at the scene in front of them.

"Warren, explain now." Weiss said as Warren laughed at her antic.

"Calm down small tits it is easy to find out he is your suiter even though your father will not approve of this." Warren said as Weiss cover her chest while giving Warren the cold shoulder as she started walking away.

"Wait Weiss come back." Neptune said as he was beaten from getting to Weiss side.

"Damn I didn't even see him get up." Sun said as he saw Weiss tried to slap Warren only for him to grab her arm and placed his hand onto her palm making it roll up into a fist.

"Neptune are you thinking what I think you are thinking?" Sun asked as Neptune was about to get up only to be stopped by Ruby seeing that Weiss was about to punch him only for her to turn away.

"Looks like she doesn't wasn't to hurt him as he doesn't want to hurt her." Yang said as she saw Warren get onto his knees and bow down to Weiss. "Uh what is he-"

"Weiss Schnee, I am sorry for the unconceivable insult I have made and I will do all in my power to get you to accept my apology!" Warren shouted as the entire cafeteria went silence looking at the pair.

"Wow now that is what I call getting a crowd." Yang said as she looked at Blake who was smiling at this. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing just he reminds me of all my friends I had when I was younger always trying to get everyone's attention to say something." Blake said as she saw Weiss looked at him as he got up placing him coat over her head making her disappear from sight. Once she was covered from head to toe he pulled out his coat and everyone saw that she wasn't there anymore as Warren started sinking into the shadows in the cracked floors.

"Okay that is one cool magic trick to do." Sun said as Neptune got up. "Dude where are you going?"

"I am going to find Weiss." Neptune said as he walked out of the cafeteria heading to team RWBY dorm first.

Emerald forest

"So then what do you think of this Mr. Shadow?" The fat man asked as he looked at the students and saw that they are almost out from the fight while most of them hanging from tress by their shirts, coat, or their shoe laces.

"There is no need for formality professor Port but I think they are going to be alright." Shadow said as he slid to the right dodging a stab from Winter as she unleashed a barrage of fast slashes making shadow take steps back while making sure he was getting everyone's fighting style.

"Cho, Cho coming through motherfucker!" Helen shouted as Shadow looked at her but was met with an unstoppable force that felt like a train sending him flying. As shadow stopped rolling on the ground as he stopped seeing stars he looked at Helen who was holding a sword that is also a big gun.

"Well shit it's an anti-tank rifle. SHIT IT'S AN ANTI-TANK RIFLE!" Shadow shouted as Helen started shooting everything she has at him as he dodge all of the shots including the last one that went right between his legs. "Were you really trying to shoot me in the dick!?"

"Well that's what you get for being a pervert!" Helen shouted as she sliced the tree behind.

"Well at least I didn't asked Winter if she liked the view of your underwear!" Shadow said as Helen froze and blushed madly from that. "But even though she didn't say anything I will agree to say that the view was nice." Shadow said as he jumped over Helen as she swung the blunt side of her "massive sword" hitting two other students by mistake making them hit through a tree.

"Sorry Hunter, Jack." Helen said as she was knocked out by Shadow hitting a pressure point at the base of her skull.

"Okay I think that is enough." Shadow said as he looked at Winter as she sheath her sword while releasing a sigh.

"Good because I think I need a nap." Winter said as she, Port, and Shadow, and clones took everyone into the airship.

Beacon team RWBY dorm

"Hey Weiss are you mad?" Warren asked as he was sitting by the door outside of team RWBY dorm.

"No I am not mad at you it's just that you can be difficult to handle sometimes." Weiss said from the other side of the door. "Warren why do you want to be by my side all the times?"

"No reason just you were always there for me when I was training, getting my weapon, entering the Schnee fighting academy, and seeing me get back to shape before all of this happens." Warren said as he let his head down remembering all of it and getting all of the scores he needed to succeed.

"I know I was there for you Warren but why are you here now?" Weiss asked as Warren heard the sadness in her voice.

"I am here because I want to be there for you. I was never there when you met Ozpin and got entered into Beacon, when you got Myrtenaster, when it was all of your birthdays, and when I couldn't get to you when you got hurt." Warren said as he started hearing light sobs from within the room. "Weiss can I come in now?"

"Y-yes." Weiss said as Warren got up and headed into the room seeing Weiss hugging her pillow with light tears coming out of her eyes.

"Weiss I am sorry I-"

"Come here and hug me." Weiss said as Warren did as he was told to do and hugged her lightly wrapping his arms around hers as he wrapped his tail around her waist. "Warren you don't have to be sorry for any of what has happed but never bring up my birthdays they were never great ones." Weiss said as Warren hugged her tightly trying to keep her calm.

"I know and I am sorry for bringing them up." Warren said as he kissed Weiss on the top of her head calming her down enough that she stopped shaking from her crying. "Come on we need to go and see Winter ceremony and to see who are going to be on her team."

"Yeah let's go." Weiss said as Warren wiped the last of her tears with his tail not knowing that Weiss was smiling from his actions.

"So do you want to walk over there or do you want me to transport you there?" Warren asked as he leaned close to Weiss ear making her stiffened from his warm breath hitting her bare skin.

"I-I-I, how about we transport there?" Weiss suggested as Warren instantly made them sink into Weiss's shadow taking them to the ceremony where he was met with Ruby sitting on his shoulders causing her to yelp in surprise from the height change.

"Hey Ruby how's the view up there?" Yang asked as she looked at Warren who has Weiss on his lap and now Ruby on his shoulders. "And where am I supposed to sit?"

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Warren asked as Yang pointed out that Warren has Weiss on his lap causing Weiss to blush that she is actually siting on his crotch.

"Well I think I will be by Neptune" Weiss said as she got up from Warrens' lap and walked over to Neptune and Sun who were sitting next to Nora and Ren.

"Yay my turn." Yang said as she literally jumped onto Warrens' lap causing him to give out a painful grunt causing Ruby to shake a bit causing her to wrap her legs around Warren's neck.

"Ruby can't breathe." Warren said as he tried to pry her legs from his neck while causing Yang to bounce a bit on his crouch as she was feeling a slight bulge hitting her.

"Wow Warren I didn't know you have a fetish for getting chocked." Yang said as Ruby blushed and letting her legs rest on the sides of Warrens' shoulders.

"Not a fetish and what you are feeling Yang is not even the full length." Warren said as Yang gave a sly grin to Warren before her attention got drawn by the sound of Ozpin tapping his cane on the ground to get the other students attention.

"Good evening students and to a congratulations to the new first year students that have manage to get a relic and surviving Mr. Hex's shadow fight." Ozpin said as most of the first years groan from the fight. "And now then onto getting the teams. First off: Helen Gekido, Hunter Raiden Fang, Winter Schnee, Jack Fang you all collected the black bishop piece and to from this day forward you will be known as team HJWR (haywire) with Helen Gekido as your team leader." Ozpin said as the other teams were form. After all of the teams were form Winter was met up with Warren and team RWBY congratulating them.

"Nice job Winter we saw all of your fighting with shadow and I got to say I am kind of scared of your Helen." Ruby said as Helen just released a nerves laugh at the fight scene.

"W-well it was just that I don't take kindly to perverts." Helen said as she looked at Warren who was giving Winter a hug as she returned the affection back.

"Helen you can stop staring me and Shadow are two different beings that share nothing alike."

' _Except that the fighting style, height, voice, hair style, intelligence, endure-'_

'Anarchy; I swear I will lock you in the bock again.' Warren thought as Anarchy stayed quiet as he was pulled back to reality see that the others were looking at something on their scrolls.

"So what are you all thinking of the news that just went out to the entire beacon." Ruby asked as the others looked at Warren as his scroll just ranged out a heavy metal song with the ringtone screaming in his pocket.

"Sorry I need to take this." Warren said as he took the phone call to somewhere where no one will listen into the call. "Hello?"

"Hello Warren how has it been?" Someone asked as Warren figured the woman voice once the caller started.

"Hello Ms. Schnee what can I do for you?"

"Good of you to ask, I want you to do me a favor and that it to put Winter on the phone."

"What's it for?"

"Warren stop stalling I want to talk to my daughter."

"Don't you mean daughters?"

"Warren you know I don't see Weiss as my daughter as she refuse to have a suiter that her father and I have made planes for her."

"I am sorry Ms. Schnee; I have to go and the call will be passed down to Winter when I can but if the call is so you can have a suiter for her then this call never happened."

"Warren listen to me this is for the company we need Winter to sleep with an executive's son from another company so-"

"That's all both of you care about isn't it just the money so you can have everything you want."

"Warren remembered you still own us a life debt for all of this."

"Well I never wanted you all to revive me so why didn't you just let me die with a lost arm inside of a Grimm's stomach."

"Warren listen-"

"You all sickened me." Warren said as he hung up his scroll as he started walking to the teams he looked at his left arm and thought back to when it all happened.

 **Flashback: 6 years ago**

"Come on son we got to get the food to the Schnees'." A man said as he was carrying two dears on his back as he looked back to see his son Warren dragging another dear on a wooden sled.

"Coming dad but I think we are being followed." Warren said as he kept on looking around and saw faint figures moving around.

"Don't warry Warren remember you are by one of the strongest huntsman there is." The man said as Warren looked at the figure in front of him as he sees his pitch black hair flowing in the wind with his cat ears moving side to side as he picked up footsteps. "But let's keep it moving we are being followed." After walking for almost an hour they were stopped by a pack of beowolves surrounding them. As the beowolves stopped them the man of the pair placed the dears' on top of the others while taking out a gun and knife getting into a fighting stance. "Warren get the rifle ready." The man said as Warren grabbed the gun and faced the Grimms'.

"Dad there is too many of them and I think I don't have enough ammo for them." Warren said as one of the Grimms' went after them. "Dad your six!" Warren shouted as the man kicked the Grimm in the jaw causing it to stagger back as he brought the knife into the wolf's head.

"Warren start firing and try to get the schnees' attention with the flare rounds." The man said as Warren was about to shoot a flare round but was stopped by one of the wolves tackling him and biting his left shoulder burring its teeth deep into his flesh. Once Warren proceed on what happened he released a painful scream causing making him take out him knife and repeatedly stab the beowolf in the eye until it released teeth giving Warren enough time to shoot multiple flare rounds into the sky until another beowolf slashed the gun out of his hand and proceed to clamp onto the injured shoulder as Warren lost conciseness from the pain of having his bone snapped by the Grimm. After waking up from what felt like a dream Warren found himself strapped onto a medical bed with an air mask attached to him, he was processing everything that has happened and once he looked at his left arm he saw that is was stitched up in multiple places and reconnected to his shoulder but found that he was having bone growing on the knuckles of his hand.

"W-were am I?" Warren asked as he looked around and saw a white hair girl sleeping by the side of his bed. "W-Weiss"

"It's okay Warren; you are okay now." A mature female voice said as Warren looked at the woman face and saw the white hair boss his dad worked for.

"Ms. Schnee what happened?"

"Well you lost an arm right before your father-" Ms. Schnee stopped all together looking to the side with tears slowly leaking from her eyes. "Your father lost his life saving you but we got to you in time to get you healed despite your injury." Ms. Schnee said as everything started to fade from the past.

 **Present**

"Warren, Warren hey Warren?" someone said as Warren shock his head a little to get back to reality.

"Uh oh hey Ruby what's up?" Warren asked as he looked at the silvered eye leader who showing concern for him.

"Are you okay you have been like this for a while?" Ruby asked as Warren got up looking at his hand one last time before heading to the team dorms'.

"Yeah I'm just going to rest up for tomorrow." Warren said as he went into team RWBY dorm and took his side of the bed he shares with Blake and started lightly drifting to sleep.

 **There we go chapter three for subject Grimm and sorry for taking this long I was having school trouble and lots of work with the three RWBY stories I have so yeah and if you haven't read my other ones go ahead and take a look.**

 **Also one last think volume three yeah bitches!**

 **Leave a review and give me any ideas for anything I should add into this story**

 **N.F.L out**


	4. Chapter 4

**So we have meet again for the next chapter now then let's begin. Rwby does not belong to me but to roosterteeth and all that jazz.**

* * *

"Come on Warren wake up." Weiss said in a whisper while shaking him lightly trying to wake up.

"What is it Weiss?" Warren asked as he sat up while opening his eyes lightly seeing that Weiss was in her nightwear.

"Wake up we have something to talk to you about." Weiss said as she went off to the hall.

"Fine just- wait "we"?" Warren asked as he got from the bed and felt something was missing. As he looked around he saw that he was missing his clothes besides a pair of shorts he was wearing. 'How the fuck did I get into these shorts?' Warren thought as he looked around for his clothes and saw that his clothes and bag was no were to be seen as he was left with a sleeveless shirt.

"So when do you think he will be out here?" Yang asked as warren overheard her voice along with others scampering over to her.

"Yang use your scroll to communicate Warren can hear us." Weiss hushed her as Warren smiled and grabbed his scroll and started messing with it.

'Now let's see what they are doing.' Warren thought as he connected with beacons cameras and spotted them out in the hall with buckets of water and his clothes. 'Nice try Weiss but I know where you keep all of your dust.' Warren thought as he went under Weiss's bed and pulled out one fire dust crystal and two frost dust. 'Let's see plan one set fire dust to door, once they think of the fire set ice dust to extinguish flames and then set the last ice charge to freeze them in place. Nah' Warren thought as he just threw the fire dust to the door bursting it into flames and he instantly threw one frost dust to the flame making a wall of ice making the others freeze where they are before throwing the last ice crystal to the group freezing them as he went to get his bag and started getting dress for classes. "Don't worry the ice will melt in about 10 minutes just enough time for all of you to get dress and head to class." Warren said as he went off to his first class.

Professor ports class.

"Hello again students it is great to see all of you again and to say greetings to or new students that has enrolled this year and has transferred from other academies to this one." Said professor Port as he looked around and saw a young man in his uniform and a matching fedora. "My, my, my if it isn't young Warren Hex c-"

"My mom isn't into you Peter." Warren said as the students laughed at the comment before Port cleared his throat.

"Well you see Mr. Hex I will not give up until I woe your mother." Port Said as Warren sighed at the fat man in front of him.

"You can try all you want but right now she is planning on killing you and I would suggest that you don't drink that coffee." Warren said as Port looked at the coffee before feeding it to a plant as it started dying.

"Well then looks like I am never needed." Port said as he looked at Warren then at a cage at the back of the room. "Mr. Hex do you still have a talent from two years ago?"

"What do you insist?" Warren asked as Port pulled the cage to the front as Warren walked forward with him.

"Well students we will see if Mr. Hex has what it takes to be a fighter of Grimm." Port said as he broke the lock on the cage sending the Grimm inside revealing that it was a beowolf. As the beowolf stumbled out of the cage the first thing it sees is Warren in a fighting stance.

'A human and a faunus, hehe he will make a fine meal.' The beowolf thought as Warren smiled at the Grimm.

"You think I am going to die easily?" Warren said as the others students looked at him and the beowolf was a little shocked.

'You can hear me?'

"I can understand all Grimm." Warren said as the beowolf walked closer to him and sat in front of him as did the same.

'Tell me human, what is your name?'

"The name is Warren a survivor of the attack that your brethren has done to me a couple of years ago."

'Now I smell it; the blood of your father and my brethren.'

"So then I think this is where we fight?" Warren asked as he stood up as the Grimm sat there a little longer before getting back on all fours.

'No a fight is not worth the trouble when I see something that makes us close, until the next time we meet I will be another Grimm.' The beowolf said as it walked back into the cage.

"Well then looks like you were having a nice conversation with the beast." Port Said as he moved the cage back to the spot he had it.

"Not really we were just talking about the past." Warren said as he walked back to his seat.

"Okay then class as you have witness there is a certain degree to the humans and the faunus that it is very rare to have a semi-semblance to understand what the creatures of Grimm are thinking or saying." Professor Port said as now more students started paying attention to the lesson. "And with that being said today's lesson will be about what the Grimms are thinking about. Warren what was it that you and the beowolf were talking about?"

"Nothing really much just that the beowolf was surprise when I knew what he was thinking about and then some other stuff where we actually came to an agreement not to fight." Warren said as the professor nodded from the agreement and went back to the lesson.

"Pst, Warren how is it that you can talk to Grimms?" Asked Ruby in a hushed tone getting Warrens attention.

"Like Peter said it is very rare to get a semi-semblance like that." Warren said as he looked at the front of the class and saw Weiss sitting upfront with Neptune.

Weiss and Neptune

"So Weiss how long have you know Warren for now?" Neptune asked as he felt a shiver going down his back.

"We have been friends since he was 8 and we were like family when his father died." Weiss said as she looked at her scroll and took out a picture of them in Warren's hospital bed.

"Wow how old was he when he lost his father?" Neptune asked as he looked back to see Warren looking at them then went to looking at the teacher. "I am starting to think that he doesn't like me." Neptune said to Weiss as she gave out a light giggle at him.

"He doesn't really like anyone but he is just looking because he is just looking out for me and Winter. You should see him when he is angry he is a different person; and this happened when he was twelve his father died protecting him when they went hunting for the winter." Weiss said as she looked at the picture then looked back to see that Warren is having a light conversation with Blake.

Warren and Blake

"Hey Warren you still listening to them aren't you?" Blake asked as Warren nodded his while moving his hand away from the table to let them have their conversation.

"It is always good to watch out for the others you care about." Warren said as Blake smiled before trying to make a joke.

"So you care for Weiss then."

"Of course I do she was there for me so I should do the same and return the favor." Warren said as he felt something wet hit his cheek. When he looked to the side he saw Blake smiling with a napkin close to his face to remove the lipstick that was placed on him. "What was that for?"

"Nothing just call it sisterly love." Blake said as Warren chuckled at her statement as he resumed back to class. As class has gone with no further interruptions the bell has ranged signifying that class was over until they moved to their next class.

"So Warren what do you have next?" Ruby asked as Warren checked his schedule.

"Let's see I have Dr. Oobleck with Blake, Pyrrha, and Jaune." Warren said as he looked to the left and saw Weiss coming with Neptune and sun. "Hey you three."

"Sup Warren." Sun said as he continued walking to his class.

"So Warren what class do you have now?" Neptune asked as the bell ranged for them to depart to class.

"Got to go got Dr. Oobleck." Warren said as the others parted their ways. As Warren got to Oobleck class he was met with a little rabbit faunus who was talking with Blake. "Hey Blake."

"Oh hey Warren let me introduce you to a friend of mines." Blake said as she moved to the side and saw the rabbit trembling lightly.

"H-hi m-my name i-is v-v-Velvet" Velvet said as she sunk back into her seat trying to get away from Warrens sight.

"Well hello Velvet it is nice to meet you." Warren said as he gave Velvet a light bow as he felt the air behind him disappear.

"Why hello there Mr. Hex how is my favorite Halfling doing?" Dr. Oobleck asked as Warren turned around to greet his green hair professor.

"Hello Doctor it has been a good life so fare how about you?"

"It has been splendid now then go to your seat so class can begin." Oobleck said as he rushed to the front of the class as Warren took a seat to the left of Velvet and Blake to her right.

"Warren how come you can understand Professor-"

"Doctor." Warren said as he started taking notes at a fast rate without taking his eyes off of Oobleck.

"Right, so how come Dr. Oobleck talks to you like a regular person and not go at a fast rate?" Blake asked as Warren stopped writing to turn to Blake who face was hidden behind Velvets ears.

"Well it started out whenever he talked to me when I was I think 5 that I understood everything he says even when he is talking to fast to the human and faunus ears." Warren said as he turned back to Oobleck when he felt a question was coming up.

"Nowthencananyofyoualltellmewhathappenedtothehumanforceswhentheythoughtthatfightingthefaunusatpurenightanyone?" Oobleck asked as no one raised their hands. "WellthenMr. Winchesterpleasewhathashappenedtothehumanforces."

"Why should I the faunus only won because they cheat and steal from everyone." Cardin said as Oobleck was about to say something until he heard Warren released a light chuckle.

"Mr. Hex what is it that you seem to be laughing at?"

"Nothing just that the Faunus wasn't there to fight the humans until it was later into the war the humans lost because when they were building their fort they forgot that they have send out scouts in faunus disguises that when they came back the troops opened fire on them as the scouts retaliated with return fire." Warren said as Cardin was about to say something but was caught off guard as everyone heard the Doctor laughed.

"That Warren my boy is correct and of course this is why you were, are, and still be my favorite Halfling." Oobleck said as some of the students raised their hands. "Yes Ms. Winfred what is it?"

"Yes why do you keep on calling Warren a Halfling?"

"Well ladies and gentlemen you see Mr. Warren Striker Hex here is a Halfling because of his parents' who was a male cat faunus and a human female who were both hunters." Oobleck said as they all looked at warren who was taking dirt off of his tail. "Nowthenladiesandgentilementodayslessonwearealsogoingtotalkabouttheidealwaytotakeupasneakattackwhenyouleasteexpectit." Oobleck said as the class continued until the bell rung. Once the class was over Warren rushed out the classroom to head towards his next class.

"Okay students it is good to have all of you back here in my class and to see that we have a couple of new faces." A female professor said as she looked at the role to see who is here or not until she heard a faint sound of something slithering. 'Okay let's see a vile of catnip, a water spray, and an audience of students here this will be good.'

"Peach I got you this time." Warren shouted as he jumped out of Peaches shadow.

"Nope." Was all Peach said as she sprayed Warren in the face with the vile of catnip as his body goes limp.

"Son of a mmmmich." Warren mumbled as he went into a deep bliss from the catnip causing some of the other students to laugh at him and the others wondering if he was okay.

"Okay students that will be enough of that since Warren here is pretty much asleep now the class will continue and so on until class is over." Professor peach said as she placed Warren into a corner to where he can rest.

Warren's mind

"God fucking dame it!" Warren shouted as he looked around the white plane seeing literal boxes floating in the sky.

"Looks like you are having fun." A dark figure said as warren turned around to see shadow in his true form. (His true form is how Warren looks like but is lighter in skin tone, and wears revers color clothing)

"Hey there shadow, you still look pasty as a white rhinos ass." Warren said as shadow just looked at with a broad expression. "Right to what do you wanna do?"

"I was thinking we spar in the mind so I can get a better control again." Shadow said as he made a colosseum full of imaginary people.

"I think we should do that for last, how about we listen to some music?" Warren said as he made a stage for a heavy metal band in one side of the colosseum.

"How about we do both." Shadow said as he rushed Warren with shadowy claws.

"Sure." Warren said as he made a dagger and a gun appear in thin are. As the weapons landed in Warrens hands he brought his dagger to block Shadows right arm slash bringing his gun to shadows stomach releasing a full clip into his gut making him stagier back.

"You cheeky baster." Shadow said as he made spikes appear from the ground trying to get warren as he dodge all of them except for one that got his white jacket.

"Hey if I am a baster then that makes you a remnant whore." Warren said as he slipped out of his jacket and charged Shadow.

"Oh so were doing song references now, I love this game. Now then let me show you the animal I have become." Shadow said as he coated his body in his shadow and charged Warren. As they both charged each other, they collided fists causing some of the foundation to the Colosseum to collapse.

"Shadow since you said that I am going to leave you in a chalk outline." Warren said as he kicked Shadow in the shin causing his leg to cave in making him roll back to get some room.

"Well after this say hi to the city of angels for me!" Shadow said as he formed twin mini guns and opened fired on Warren who just made a bullet proof ballistic shield.

"Na, I think you might wanna close your eyes for this." Warren said as me made multiple flash dust crystals appear before chunking them at Shadow as he just froze there in shock form the amount there is.

"Now this is going to lead me and you to a comatose." Shadow said as the crystals ignited in his face causing his to go blind as Warren took this opportunity to go in for the final blow.

"Hey shadow listen to this but don't go dark on me." Warren said as he pulled out a revolver and fired it point blank to Shadows chest causing the Colosseum to disappear and the band set to go with it.

"Warren you are a baster, I mean seriously who would shoot a girl in the chest." Shadow said as she looked at Warren with a Slight blush on her face.

"Oh shut up about that Shadow look even though you are a girl you are still in my mind and semblance and it is not my fault that you look like a guy." Warren said as he was kicked in the crotch by Shadow who decided to pour herself a drink of scotch.

"Well I think it is time you leave because the class is about to end." Shadow said as Warren got up still holding onto his crotch.

"Right well later I am pretty sure I have enough lesbians to hang around with." Warren said as he disappear causing Shadow to fall over as she was about to punch him upside the head.

Physical world

"You know Professor Peach you are a baster." Warren said as he opened his eyes to see Professor Peach smiling at him.

"I know but that still doesn't count for your language, and I have taken the liberty to video tape the lesson for you to watch in your scroll." Peach said as she handed Warren a SD card with the video.

"Thanks, now then mind helping me up with getting up my muscles seem to still be asleep." Warren said as Peach placed some needles on some of the muscles that have fallen asleep. After a couple of minutes with the needles in his body and some stretching warren was off to his other class which is for him his last. 'I wonder what mom class is going to be like.' Warren thought as he entered his class to see that he is the first and only one in the class. "The fuck is everyone?"

Lunch room

"You guys wondering were Warren is?" Nora asked as everyone looked around and saw that Warren isn't here or anywhere.

"He probably forgot that we have launch at this time." Yang said as everyone laughed at that and continued to eat. They chatted for a while until they had the idea of heading towards class early. In the halls as they were getting closer to the room they started hearing music. One they got into the class room they have found where the music was coming from and the culprit of the music; Warren about to break it down.

And if she has a hissy fit cause your whiskey dick this is what you say

Sorry for party rocking

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

I don't give a fuck when I'm in the club, sippin bub, really drunk, and I see a fat booty

Gotta have it I'm a grab it, it's a habit automatic like uzi, with the sick flow

Make a chick go crazy and flash them ta-ta's it's redfoo the dude a true party rockaaaah.

Was all the girls heard as Warren was breaking it down in the center of the arena dancing like in the actual music video before stopping once he saw the girls snickering at him.

"Take this to your graves got it." Warren said as he mooned walk to the benches getting his coat and hat.

"Sorry Warren but the end of the first semester dance might differ from it." Yang said as the bell rang as every other student made it to their class along with a Professor Goodwitch snickering at a video.

"Hello student it is good to have all of you back." Goodwitch said as she placed the scroll up and started placing in everyone's name on the screen above. "Now then you all know the scenario, but to those who doesn't know what we are doing. This is a fighting class and so whoever names get pulled up will have to face each other, and with that being said Nora Valkyrie and Warren Hex Please come to the center stadium." Miss Goodwitch said as Warren looked at Nora before smiling as me jumped from his seat to the center stage waiting for Nora.

'So then I am fighting a heavy hitter, I don't know her semblance but I know her weapon is a war hammer that can turn into a grenade launcher.' Warren thought as Nora got to the stage holding Magnhild in its hammer form.

"Remember students first to red loses." Miss Goodwitch said as she stepped back from the fighters.

"I'm guessing good luck is in order." Warren said as he extended his right hand to reach Nora.

"Yup I am pretty sure I will win." Nora said as she shook Warrens hand before both of them backed away from each other. Once an alarm sounded Nora has rushed warren at a faster pace than Warren thought causing him to use his semblance to get some room. As he got some room he switched his weapon into its shock gantlets mode heading for a heavy punch in the gut only for Nora to stay standing there absorbing the shock therapy.

"Oh this tickles." Nora said as she swung Magnhild at Warren knocking him to a side. As Warren stopped his skidding he stood up holding his left ribs.

"Dame, I am going to feel that for a while." Warren said as he felt Nora hug him in a bone crushing force while lifting him up. "Okay I think I am done here."

"You giving up already Mr. Hex?" Miss Goodwitch said as Warren chuckled at that.

"Who said I was giving up?" Warren said as he changed his gantlets into its claws mode. "I was just saying that I was done with the fight going on to long." As he said that he clashed his claws together igniting his cloths in a bright purple flame forcing Nora back as he a fury of quick slashes hitting her back, legs, and stomach making her aura meter fall faster than Jaune getting rejected by Weiss.

"Game set and match!" Professor Goodwitch shouted at some of the students grabbed the fire extinguishers and opened fire on Warren.

"Okay…I think…that is enough!" Warren shouted as the students stopped extinguishing him.

"Warren mind telling us what that was." Helen asked as warren just looked at her confused. "The fire on your body."

"Oh that well since I was working with the Schnee family I got some studying on dust and made myself some purple flame dust powder and imbedded it to my clothing." Warren said as everyone nodded at that before something came up to Ruby mind.

"Wouldn't the flame hurt you when you do that?"

"Not really because I am wearing skin tight fire proof and heat resistance cloths." Warren said as he removed his jacket and shirt to reveal a long-sleeve shirt and raised his pant legging to show the same material.

"Well that cool." A student said as the students went back to their seat for Yang Vs Helen.

"Well let's see where this will go." Warren said as the fight began and lasted for longer than expected. After the class has ended with Yang sending Helen through the stadium wall to the courtyard after a little over the head swing cutting off Yang's hair.

Hospital ward

"Well then Helen you got your ass handed to you by a blonde." Jack said as he poked Helen's side and caused her to wince.

"Jack stop that she is hurt and needs to rest." Winter said as Hunter pulled his brother away from Helen.

"Well I have to say you were strong back there." Yang said as Helen looked at the at the hospital door to see team RWWBY and team JNPR there.

"Hey there guys what are you doing here?" Winter asked as everyone filed in.

"We just came here to pay a visit and so I can give Helen this." Warren said as he pulled in an odd shaped bag and gave it to Helen. As Helen Opened the bag she pulled out an acoustic guitar.

"W-Warren I don't know what to say." Helen said as Warren chuckled.

"There's no need, you are going to be in here for a while so this will keep you from being bored."

"Thank you."

"Well do you know how to play guitar?" Hunter asked as Helen plucked the strings to hear that it has been toned to standard E.

"Well I know a couple of songs." Helen said as she started strumming the guitar with her nails playing the beginning of a song.

* * *

 **Okay hey there everyone long time that I have updated the stories because I am a slow writer. Also the songs that I was making references are:**

 **Remnant whore=Hollywood whore: Papa roach**

 **Animal I have become: Three days grace**

 **Chalk outline: Three days grace**

 **City of angels: Thirty seconds to mars**

 **Close your eyes: Parmalee**

 **Comatose: Skillet**

 **Dark on me: Starset**

 **Now then one more thing Shadow is a girl trapped in a man's body with a slightly deeper voice than other girls. And with that being said Have a happy holiday and a happy new years.**


	5. Chapter ?

Hey guys it's me again and i know that these stories(aka only up to ten chapters) are slowly coming in because I am still in school and that work is also piling in with my YouTube account starting up with a new video maker so it will probably start up in the summer of my stories and Videos so hope all of you can give me ideas for other OC's you all want to see just submit them and i can get them working as Warrens partners in his story or add them to cross's or make them into enemies your decision.

Have a nice day.


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay then time for another story and a celebration for something random. (The same announcement for RWBY)**

"Another day another class to suffer from." Helen said as she looked at professor Peach talking about the herbs found in warm climate mountains.

"Hey Helen you okay?" Helen looked to her left to see Warren talking to her.

"Yeah just… boarded." Helen said as she looked at the teacher to see her pull out a Boa constrictor.

"Well this is an advance class so you being here will get you board fast." Warren said as he saw the snake slither next to him. "Come here." He said as he lifted the snake up and placed it around himself.

"You are crazy you know that right?" Helen said as she petted the snakes head.

"Yeah I know but think of this everyone has a crazy side and they have to show it sometimes." Warren said as he placed the snake onto the ground to see it slither to the teacher.

"Okay then students it is time to end the glass with your homework, all of you have to find a poisonous mushroom and bring it to me in a baggy." Professor peach said as the bell rang and every student left the room to get their things done. As they exited the classroom Warren stopped by the door to see that Helen was still in her seat looking at the notes they have taken during the class.

"You know she has us write the notes to trick us." Warren said as Helen looked up at him closing her journal.

"To think I was the first to notice that. Come on let's get something to eat at Vale." Helen said as Warren placed his hands in his pockets to fish out his scroll.

"Yeah let's go I think I saw a nice sea food restaurant that has a sports section around." Warren said as Helen looked at him with stars in her eyes. "And to think that I didn't see you as a sport person."

"You will be surprise when I say that I was in the local light disk team back at signal." Helen exclaim while walking out of the room with pride in her walk.

"Watch it Helen don't choke on that pride of yours."

Vale: Said restaurant

"So what do you think of the place?" Warren asked while taking a seat at the bar area with Helen focusing on the light disk championship.

"It's not bad I can get use to the way everyone is looking at us though." Helen said as Warren looked back to see a group of faunuse giving them dirty looks.

"Don't worry there just trying to be intimidating besides I think one of the members of the blue stars just had an injury right now." Warren said as Helen looked at the screen to see one of the members being carried away with an ice pack over his left temple.

"That was Kurt Simons one of the best defense members for the Blue stars." Helen said as she sulked in her seat seeing the score boards Blue stars 3, Black turrets 7. "He was great in the Leo Rage team but now he is just beaten without them."

"Well I think he just had a wakeup call." Warren said as he was given a plate of grilled shrimps, while Helen was given a two-piece fish fillet with fries. "So how has been the injuries for yourself?"

"They been well, just trying to stay away from over working myself." Helen said as she took a bit of the fish tasting the lemon they had place on it.

"You know if you need help you can just ask, I can probably help you get your speed with that weapon of yours."

"Are you saying that my dear Rosario is holding me back?" Helen asked in a dark tone that cause Warren to move slightly away from her.

"No it's not that I am saying that with the way you use your weapon you are moving slowing to push more force into your weapon attacks." Warren said as he ate one of the shrimps.

"I thought I have gotten faster with Rosario." Helen said to herself as she looked at the screen to see that the Blue stars has lost 3 to 14.

"Looks like they have a big beating on the field. Helen look I was thinking why not we train together I will help you become faster and it will also help you make plans to when your team fights shadow; you can come up with the tactics." Warren said as he looked at Helen thinking it through.

"Okay how about after school in the training room if Ms. Goodwitch gives us permission." Helen exclaim looking at the screen to show the highlights of the previous games with one of the players bone popping out of its skin. "Okay that is just wrong." Helen said as the screen turned off.

"So then tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Helen said as they both continued eating with Warren letting his tail run freely.

Beacon team RWBY, JNPR, JWR, Sun and Neptune

"Hey Weiss I remember Warren told us that he is always laid back right." Neptune said as Weiss looked at her scroll to see that she has gotten a message from her father.

"Yeah he did say that he was laid back, why do you ask?"

"Well because I remember you saying that he hates everyone equally." Neptune said as the others looked at Weiss and Winter.

"Well he is a confusing person just watch out for when he does gets mad he won't be himself when that happens." Weiss said as she looked at her little sister to see her stare at her burger blankly.

"Weiss can I actually talk to you in private right now?" Neptune asked as Weiss hesitated before getting up and started to leave the cafeteria behind Neptune. "Weiss how do you really understand Warren?"

"I understand him because he is technically my toy." Weiss said as she looked at Neptune who was confused. "Neptune; Warren was my last gift I asked my parents before he "died", before he died it was about a month in and my family thought it would be best to pull the plug so I asked them as a gift to help him in anyway."

"So warren is just a toy to you or what exactly?" Neptune questioned as they heard someone laugh out loud. As both Neptune and Weiss turned to the source they saw Warren and Hellen talking to each other with Warren holding his gut.

"No he's just a boy with another chance." Weiss explained as she left Neptune who was still looking at Warren getting punched by a madly blushing Hellen.

Warren and Hellen

"Hellen stop (gasp) can't (gasp) Breath" Warren said as he was leaning on one of the pillars in beacons yard holding his sides.

"That joke was uncalled for and you know it!" Hellen shouted as she looked at for something to continue to beat Warren with.

"I know but come on little lady you got to know when to lighten up a bit." Warren said softly as Hellen grabbed a stick and swung it like a sword to Warren's head but was cut off when he stopped the stick with his artificial claws. "Hellen remember I am a Halfling so I have many other advantages for when it comes to fighting."

"You don't play fare." Hellen whined as she walked to the cafeteria to get with the others.

' _Having to find a will to teach and to fight to live be something you should think about.'_ Anarchy said as warren looked at a tree to see that the bark was barley turning white.

'Anarchy I have thought of it and I know you have a plan for the future, but now I just want to say is that nice job with a poetic thought.'

' _Thanks I was thinking of taking this as a pass time.'_

'Good you can see something I can't right?'

' _I thought I was the only one that sensed it. We should check it out.'_ Anarchy said as Warren dashed out to the emerald forest to see what is happening. After what felt like hours Warren has made it to the place where there was a deadly force lurking around.

"Come on out, I can sense you are out here." Warren shouted as he activated his weapon to its shredder mode. Once the forest was quiet again warren took the initiative to take out a few vials of fire dust powder and ignited the area around him burning the trees and whatever other wild life was around him.

"You know it is bad to burn the trees they help you breathe." A womanly voice whispered in his ear. As Warren turned to the voice a log hit him in his gut sending him a few feet back.

"Ow." Was all warren said as he sat up to see a pale woman with a grass bra and underwear covering her body. "You know if I was not wondering as to why you hit me with a log I would be very turn on right now."

"I didn't hit you with a log that was my brother he does my fighting for me." The pale women said as Warren looked behind her to see a big bulky man with a bushy beard, long sleeve shirt, green pants, and green hiking boots holding a big axe.

"Well sorry I burn your tress lady but I was looking for someone that was surrounded with darkness and was attracted to this area." Warren exclaim as he got up and brushed off his body before being forced to look at the women.

"I see now; you are different from others that has passed here. A Boy of three bloods of man and faunus but also of darkness." The lady said as Warren pushed her arms off him lightly keeping his eyes on her.

"I am just a Halfling nothing more nothing less."

"Are you sure, the only darkness I sense is coming from this arm." The girl said as she placed her hand onto warrens left arm causing him to twitch. "I see now this was for a second life, to find liberation for the ones that are lost. Well it was good meeting you Warren until we meet again you may call me Xeon." Xeon said as she placed a hand onto her chest making a blinding light erupt blinding everything to the point nothing existed.

"Hey Warren are you okay?" Someone asked as Warren opened his eyes to see Ruby looking down on him.

"Yeah I'm fine but how did I get here?" Warren asked as he looked around to see that he was in the lines of emerald forest.

"What do you mean I found you sleeping here?" Ruby said as Warren got up and stretch his muscles to let them relax.

"Okay then looks like I was tired after what has happened today. Hey Ruby where's Weiss I need to talk to her about something." Warren said as Ruby thought for a second about the location of her partner.

"The last place I remember she told me was that she was going to be at the teams' dorm." Ruby said as Warren nodded to her as both of them started running off towards the school with Ruby using her semblance to get there faster leaving Warren in her dust. Once they got to Beacon ground they separated to their own way going to their destination. Once Warren reached his destination he froze at the door hearing light singing coming from the room.

"But if you'd only stop and take a look around, you'd know that we're all the same

And as I keep repeating all the days in my head

It's like an endless movie that has no happy end

But the scene goes on without an answer and I will cry."

Was all Warren can hear as he starts to lightly sing with the voice he knew too well; Weiss's.

"It's every shameful fall, every mistake that I've made

These are the scars that have brought me where I am today

Another false conception that I fed myself to escape reality

The only lie I see is now inside of my head

The only truth slips through my fingertips in the end

Let me keep on dreaming as I watch the days just pass me on by."

'I should wait until she is calm with the singing.' Warren thought as he was about to leave when the door open to show Weiss about to snap at someone.

"W-Warren what are you doing here?" Weiss asked as she moved back from the taller male trying to hide her face.

"I wanted to talk to you about something but I think I came in a bad time." Warren said as he started to walk away but was caught by Weiss holding onto the back of his jacket.

"N-no come in, please stay." Weiss said as she let go of Warren's jacket letting him move freely.

"Sure." Warren said as he moved into the room and sat next to Weiss on her bed. "So why were you singing this time?"

"No reason just thinking." Weiss said as she looked away a little to see an album poking out of Warren's bag.

"I see that you took an interest in the music I have." Warren said as he got up to get his bag and took out a CD with the title "Remember your color" "Hysteria acoustic version you like that song didn't you."

"Yeah it sounds nice but I also liked the other songs that were with the album." Weiss said as Warren smiled at her before thinking of placing the CD in his portable CD player.

"Let's enjoy the music together." Warren said as he placed the songs into shuffle and laid down on Weiss bed lightly singing to the song together not caring if someone was there in the room. After a while of the songs playing Warren has gotten up to get both Weiss and himself some water for their throats.

"You know it has been a long time since I have heard you sing." Weiss said as she took a big gulp form the water seeing warren relax in his uniform.

"Yeah, I have been trying to teach Winter how to sing from time to time when she isn't busy with other things." Warren said as he looked at Weiss who was smiling at him with both hands fiddling a box in her hands. "What with the box?"

"Neptune gave it to me saying it's a special present." Weiss said as both looked at the wrapped gift for a while.

"So he gave it to you this morning?" Warren asked as he subconsciously stab himself in the leg with his claws.

"Yeah he said when I was alone to open it up. I am actually a little scare about his gifts." Weiss said as she looked at warren who took the initiative to finish his water before getting up.

"Open the gift it might be something nice." Warren said as he tried to hide the hint of madness in his voice. "Besides if he gives you something inappropriate I will personally beat his ass."

"Thanks but please don't kill him."

"I said beat, not kill." Warren said as he turned around to see Weiss taking a deep breath before opening the small box. As she unwrapped the ribbon she opened the small box to see a small diamond necklace. "We might want to go to the library so we can talk to the others."

"Yeah." Weiss said as she closed the box leaving the necklace in it. After Weiss left the room warren looked at the box before releasing his breath.

"Not everything has to be expensive idiot." Warren muttered to himself with the look that might show people that he has fully screwed up.

Flash back: 3 days ago

" _Hey warren can I ask you a question?" Neptune asked warren in the middle of vale square._

" _Sure Neptune what do you need?"_

" _Well I was wondering if you know what I can get for Weiss as a gift." Neptune asked as warren started thinking about the gifts that he can give her._

" _Try getting her something she might like because Weiss can be a tricky person to shop for, scratch that I mean the Schnee family are hard to shop for." Warren said as he looked at the stores around him all being good places to look for a gift._

" _Really that's it, okay then." Neptune said as he walked off to another place to find a gift._

End flash back but a couple of minutes later

"Hey guys." Warren said as both of them arrived at the library and saw everyone there.

"Hey Warren, hey Weiss where were you guys?" Ruby asked as yang grinned at both of them.

"Yeah where have both of you been?" Nora asked as she got up from her seat and leaned over the table pointing her index finger toward the both of them.

"We were talking in the dorm about something private." Warren said as Nora sat down looking at Warren with a plain look of boredom.

"What were you both talking about?" Black asked as Warren looked at her.

"We were talking about the dance plans next month." Weiss said as Warren looked like he has just deflated when he heard about the plans for the dance.

"Weiss I told you we are not having a full formal dance." Warren said as Weiss bumped his head with a book from one of the conveniently placed shelves.

"Why not we have them here at beacon every year and we can make this the best." Weiss said as team CFVY came into the library to see team RWWBY, JNPR, HJWR.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Velvet asked as she stopped the little bickering between Weiss and Warren.

"Nothing just enjoying the fact that warren and Weiss are having a little argument over whose idea for a dance would be." Yang said as she looked at Warren and gave a thumbs up.

"Really?" A tall dark hair girl with an orange brown strands of hair leaning to one side of her head asked as warren looked at her.

"Sorry I don't think we have met, my name is Warren Hex it is nice to meet the rest of Velvets team." Warren said as the tall man bowed his head to him while the copper head nodded his head.

"Well it is nice to meet you Warren, my name is Coco and these two are Fox and Yatsuhashi." Coco said as Weiss and Warren looked back at each other.

"No formal."

"Yes formal."

"Weiss you are not going to win this argument." Warren said as he gave a slight grin at Weiss making her tensed a bit.

"And why would that be?"

"Oh nothing really just that I am going to be having the better vote on this." Warren said as he took out his scroll and pulled up Ms. Goodwitch number.

"Warren that is no fare, you can't use your mom to the advantage to this." Weiss said as she tried to grab his phone but the word was tried as warren just raised his scroll over her head.

"Wait so who is Warrens mother?" Velvet asked as the rest of her team were looking at him with the "question" stare.

"That is not important right now, right now we need to come up with the party plan." Warren said as he pulled out a list and a pen from his back pocket to see what else needs to be done. "Okay then what is left to do is the music, I am trusting you to think of something velvet." Warren said as Velvet nodded on the idea of picking up music that can be lively. "We also need people for the food, and no Nora that is not your job to do." Warren said as Nora suddenly looked down in disappointment. "Ren, you think you can handle foods and deserts?"

"Yes I know some recipes that can be for deserts." Ren said as he went away from the table to go find his little cook book.

"Okay then all that is left to do for the dance is lights, I am trusting Nora, Yang, and you Blake for the lighting ideas." Warren said getting a nod from all three of them.

"Wait how big do you want the lights to be?" Blake asked as warren thought about it.

"let them be stroke lights about a foot tall I will have someone reprogram them for the party." Warren said as the three left the table.

"So then what will the rest of us do about the dance?" Coco asked as Weiss looked at her and came up with an idea.

"I think it will be a good idea to get a banner for the dance to make it feel more like a dance." Weiss said as all of them looked at Coco who already has a pencil, a notebook, and a paint brush ready.

"Okay then let your ideas flow Coco." Warren said as Coco disappear leaving a puff of smoke in her wake. "Okay now for the rest of you, you all can help with the others to get things done faster."

"Yes sir." All of them said in unison giving warren a vision of all of them covered in darkness. As he sees this he is playing it off as something else.

"Okay then I will be in town so I can get in contact with the programmer, anyone else wants to come along?" Warren asked as he sees that Ruby, Weiss, and Jaune were still there with him. "Why do people always leave when I am talking?"

"Because you always space out when you are making planes and announcing them." Weiss said with a smirk leaving Warren with a stone expression.

"I think that was rhetorical." Ruby said to Jaune as he nodded in agreement.

"So then let's go to the programmer guy." Jaune said as Warren started walking to the shipyard not saying anything.

An hour of flying and walking later

"Okay then so are we close yet because I think we've been walking for hours." Ruby whined as the group turned another corner.

"Ruby your semblance makes you run fast without making you exhausted so, why is it that you are tired from walking for an hour?" Weiss said as she followed Warren to an alley way showing three guys that looks like they were in a middle of a drug deal.

"I think we took a wrong turn." Jaune said as he sees the three guys pull out heavy caliber handguns.

"Den ypárchei anánki gia ta ópla, eímaste edó gia Morgana." Warren said as the other three looked at him then to the guys who stepped around with a smile on their faces.

"Eínai kaló na doúme éna gnostó prósopo se aftí ti néa póli." One of the "dealers" said as the others nodded when the four students moved past them.

"Okay then when we go in there I don't want any of you to touch a thing and let me do all the talking with Morgana." Warren said as all three of them nodded. When they all got to the door and opened it they saw that the floor was cluttered with wires, circuit boards, plugs, pizza boxes, and frames from old computers. "Morgana we're here!" As soon as Warren shouted out they were met with glass being thrown at them.

"Go away I want to sleep more!"

"No can do I need your brain for reprogramming some stroke lights for a party." Warren said as they see a tail stand in the air at the word party.

"Party when, where, and at what time?" Morgana asked as the others see a girl roughly 4'5" with a baggy blue shirt, loose fitted brown cargo pants, gray sneakers, brown eyes, pale white skin, and dark brown hair with matching mouse ears and tail.

"Morgana this is a school party so you can't come." Warren said as everyone literally see her fall on her face.

"Aww, that is no fare, how come you get all the fun out there in the big city?" Morgana said as she sat down on a rolling chair and slid to a nearby computer with random codes on it.

"Because I don't work for the government of Vacuo." Warren said as the others looked at her with wide shocked eyes to see that this little girl (insert one punch man meme here)

"She's works for the government?"

 **We that went well sorry that I have been awol or mia for a while because of school projects and my channel which I have never sent a link before so here it is** channel/UCQhgDodFFeMPx5tP0q-ZVmA **one more thing sorry for horrible quality videos in advance support me for YouTube recognition so I won't have them look up for my friend channel to find my channel.**


End file.
